


Watch On Repeat

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Interviews, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 12: RepeatFandom: Yuri on IceYuuri is interviewed.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 27





	Watch On Repeat

"So," Yuuri said one day, as he and Viktor were having coffee in the kitchen of their shared apartment together. "I have an interview coming up. I'm not really sure why everyone's suddenly so interested in my life--our lives together--all of a sudden..."

"Because we're famous, darling," Viktor said, and kissed his husband. 

Even if Yuuri was nervous he was really happy to be here at this point of his life.

* * *

A few weeks later Viktor was close to home walking their dog (Makka had died a few years ago so it wasn't him). All of a sudden he got a news notification:

_Yuuri Katsuki on his love for his husband Viktor Nikiforov--you heard it first here, folks!_

Viktor's eyebrows shot up and he didn't even try to hide his smile, actually. He was definitely going to have to watch this, and record it, and watch it again.

True to his nature, Yuuri was a little shy being interviewed. He blushed through the whole thing, and stammered sometimes too. But he answered the questions (how's your marriage been to your husband? What's the best parts? What are some parts you'd change?) the best he could, and honestly. 

And it made Viktor feel warm inside. 


End file.
